


La playa

by Saku495



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Don't expect too much, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: Kihyun y Changkyun descansan a la tarde tras su primer día de playa.





	La playa

**Author's Note:**

> Quería que quedara abstracto, pero se supone que los recuerdos van desde la mañana hasta el momento en el que vuelven a la casa para descansar a la tarde; aún siendo el primer día.

Kihyun dormitaba plácidamente, tanto que para lo único que se movió en la cama fue para cambiar de postura y respirando contento, sin ninguna gana de salir al mundo exterior. Bocabajo se abrazó a una de las almohadas. En un estado de vigilia le llegó el olor a sal pudiendo ser de los restos de agua de mar que había mojado su pelo en el baño de aquella mañana, su nuevo champú en la almohada o bien porque el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta venía de la playa. Las sábanas lo tapaban precariamente a partir de la cintura, pero él no le daba importancia.   
Changkyun sonrió para sí. Enredó los dedos en unos mechones de Kihyun, ligeramente ondulados por el salitre. Se preguntó a sí mismo si el otro sentiría los rayos de sol que se colaban por la persiana dentro del cuarto, iluminando hasta las minúsculas partículas propagadas por el aire, chocando contra su piel. Hizo un pequeño puchero, estaba literalmente tumbado a su lado, pero se maravilló porque la luz le tocara. Lo que no sospechaba era que Kihyun se había sentido igual aquella mañana en la playa, cuando después de un baño pequeñas gotas de agua habían recorrido su cuerpo, serpenteando por su piel y goteando en la arena, quedó embelesado por el mar. 

Llegaron pronto ese mismo día, el de su primera escapada juntos, a la casa que habían alquilado que parecía haber sido de pescadores antes de ser reformada y habilitada como residencia turística, y que, al ser pequeña estaba a buen precio. Una pequeña cocina junto al salón, que tenía un sofá-cama en el que la página web aseguraba que se descansaba perfectamente -al leer aquello se sonrieron, sabiendo que no le darían uso-, un modesto cuarto de baño y una habitación que daba a una terraza con sillas y mesas de jardín.   
El pueblo olía a mar. Habiendo dejado su única maleta, que, al igual que su cama, compartían, y no perdiendo ni el más mínimo tiempo en cambiarse, se dirigieron a la playa. Ni siquiera se preocuparon en llenar antes la nevera, tras un poco de esfuerzo mental por parte de Kihyun que era alguien a quien le gustaba planear las cosas antes de actuar, y aunque un helado en el paseo no podía ser considerado una comida decente, no fue algo que llegó a molestarlos. Changkyun jugó con la arena seca, cogiendo un pequeño puñado y dejándolo escapar lentamente. Kihyun leía un libro, con las gafas de sol en la punta de la nariz. Sus manos libres entrelazadas donde ambas toallas se encontraban. El más joven de ambos encontró la galería de imágenes de su teléfono plagada de fotos que le había sacado el otro cuando fue a nadar un rato. Kihyun se encontró conchas y pequeñas piedras redondeadas por el agua en un bolsillo de su mochila. 

Todos aquellos recuerdos de la mañana se movían lentamente por su mente, así como las cortinas del cuarto se movían acompasadas, rozando el suelo. Fuera parecía que empezaba a refrescar, pero no era más que el viento de la tarde que empezaba a despertar. Las sábanas de la cama también susurraron cuando Changkyun se acercó un poco más a Kihyun para besarle un hombro. Le pasó un brazo por el cuerpo como estaba haciendo él con la almohada. A juzgar por su respiración no estaba dormido, pero no dijo nada y, por supuesto, no propuso salir de la cama.

Kihyun le preguntó qué quería cenar, después de tirar la tarrina de helado en una papelera de al lado del puesto. Changkyun se encogió de hombros y le contestó que algo sencillo, que no quería que se complicaran la vida. El mayor le quitó restos helado de la comisura de los labios ,que no se había dado cuenta que había quedado ahí, y propuso intentar hacer una pizza en el horno. Le sonó divertido así que aceptó. Cuando legaron a la casa Kihyun fue a sacudir mejor la arena de las toallas y dejarlas al sol. Al pasar a la habitación, Changkyun estaba haciendo la cama. Sonrió y enseguida fue a ayudarle. Comentaron que ojalá tener una cama así de grande todo el año. El moreno usó uno de los trucos más viejos de la historia -estirar de un extremo de la sábana para acercarlo- y besó a Kihyun.

La luz que conseguía entrar en la habitación era anaranjada, haciendo que los mechones oscuros del más joven parecieran tener un tono rojizo y su piel coger un brillo dorado que Kihyun no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era posible. Puede que fuera el filtro con el que siempre le veía, que distorsionaba su percepción de los colores. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada, calculando si podría llegar a su teléfono móvil en la mesilla sin moverse demasiado, pero descartó la idea. Sobre todo con los dedos de Changkyun trazando patrones en su espalda. Intentó adivinar si eran dibujos, letras o formas al azar. Se decantó por lo último. Las caricias le recordaron a las de hacía un par de horas, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío. Kihyun decidió que era momento de moverse y el otro se quitó de encima, tumbándose de lado, para que pudiera cambiar de postura. El mayor se incorporó y se acercó a musitarle al oído, con una mano acariciándole los mechones de la nuca. No podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que le decía ese tipo de cosas, haciendo que sintiera el pecho tirante y su sistema sobrecargado de sentimientos. Kihyun se acercó aún más, haciendo que tuviera que tumbarse sobre su espalda, la fina sábana de algodón ahora hecha un lío entre sus cuerpos. Le dijo un par de veces más cuánto lo quería y lo feliz que estaba de estar allí con él antes de decidirse a salir de la cama y vestirse. Changkyun suspiró contento, se adecentó unos mechones de pelo y colocó bien la almohada a la que se había abrazado antes de seguirlo.


End file.
